legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Hatchesbatten
Betty Hatchesbatten is a Pirate Guard NPC in the Pirate Camp. Betty Hatchesbatten noticed that several Ninjas had stolen three barrels which contained pieces for the Pirate Rocket. She sends players to Forbidden Valley to steal them back. Although the modular rocket components are returned in rough shape, she quickly fixes them and gives them to the players. Starting with the Battle of Nimbus Station update, Betty Hatchesbatten gives Daily Missions to visit five Chantey Shanty properties. She reveals that she believes nothing is better traveling the worlds and seeing the sights. Missions *Arrr is for Rocket! *Visit Chantey Shantey (Daily Mission) Beta Information In alpha testing and early beta testing, Betty Hatchesbatten was a male pirate that reused the model of the PvP Arena Greeter Pirate, with Maharaja Lallu's beard, a black tricorne hat, a classic White First Mate's Shirt, and brown pants. This pirate originally appeared in the pre-alpha version of Gnarled Forest, where he guarded a brig occupied by a ninja, and in Zorillo Plaza, where he stood outside the Train Station to Nexus City. In mid-beta, he was replaced by Betty Hatchesbatten, who wore no hat and instead exposed her shoulder-length black hair. Following the Nexus Jawbox update, Betty Hatchesbatten's red Girl's Medieval Vest has been changed to white. However, seeing as numerous other NPCs, most notably Arrrthur Arrrbuckle, have inexplicably been given white clothes, this may be an unintentional glitch. Trivia *Betty Hatchesbatten's name is a play on the phrase "batten down the hatches", which is an idiom meaning "prepare for trouble". *Due to a glitch, Betty's hat is sometimes removed, exposing her hair. Prior to the Nexus Jawbox update, this would make her appear identical to her mid-beta appearance. *On November 23, 2011, a Mythran spawned Betty in the Sentinel War Room of Nexus Tower. She offered the same mission there as she did in the Pirate Camp, and missions accepted from her could be returned to her Gnarled Forest counterpart. Variations of the PvP Arena Greeter Pirate were spawned in Nexus Tower and Nimbus Station on January 28, January 29 and January 30, 2012; each variation had different idle animations, and some of the pirates in Nimbus Station even held a banana in one hand. Gallery Pirate_02.png|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate Face pirate 02.PNG|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate's face texture Torso pirate 02.PNG|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate's body texture Pirate quest black ninja.png|Mugshot of the PvP Arena Greeter Pirate Help youreeka.png|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate, News Reporter, and Town Crier Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h29m24s34.png|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate guarding a brig Nexus City Monorail 2.png|The PvP Arena Greeter Pirate in Zorillo Plaza Betty_mid_beta.png|Betty in mid-beta testing Betty Hatchesbatten Old.png|Betty prior to the Nexus Jawbox update Betty old.PNG|Betty Hatchesbatten mugshot Betty Nexus Tower.png|Betty Hatchesbatten in Nexus Tower Greeter Pirate.png|The pre-alpha pirate in Nexus Tower Pvppirate.png|The pre-alpha pirate in Nimbus Station Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring BANANA PHONE.png|The pre-alpha pirate holding a banana spawned in Nimbus Station Category:NPCs Category:Pirates Category:Gnarled Forest Category:Gnarled Forest NPCs